The Speedy Pink Blooper
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dixie Kong and Toadette find a pink colored speedy Blooper, but the squid isn't fond of either girls, so they call upon Birdo to get some help. Can all three of the pink colored girls be able to catch this fast, pinkish ink spitter, before it ultimately causes more havoc than on can bloop about?
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine day at the pleasant Cheep Cheep each as Dixie Kong and Toadette were both hanging out with each other, chatting about the adventures that the two girls had on their own as they were going through the tropical jungle, heading towards the beach race course's starting line.

"Gosh, that sounds amazing. I wish I had great pals like Donkey Kong." Toadette admitted as she had her arms wrapped around the back of her pink mushroom cap.

Dixie nodded in response as she munched down on her ripe yellow banana. "Yeah, he really is a pretty cool guy. Definitely glad I have him as a friend." She then tossed the banana peel behind her as she let out a cute burp.

A pink colored Blooper suddenly washed up onto the shore, shocking both Dixie and Toadette as they walked up to it, with them being near the wooden boardwalk as Toadette poked at it.

"Oww! Hey, watch is, sister!" The pink Blooper stated as it then floated in the air, moving its small tentacles around.

Dixie and Toadette gasped as they placed their hands on their own faces, shocked.

"Y-you can talk!" Both of the pink clad girls stated in unison.

"Of course I can talk, you idiots." The pink Blooper responded while rolling its eyes as it then dashed right past the cute girls, twirling around and pointing at itself. "Anyway, now that I somehow got out of my environment, I'm going to cause some trouble now. See ya!"

"Oh no!" Toadette exclaimed as she shook her head, her hands up to her chin. "That Blooper is nastier than it looks!"

Dixie pounded her fists together as she growled, feeling determined. "Well, I'm not letting it get away that easily!" She then let out a monkey screech as she chased after the Blooper, running on the wooden boardwalk.

"Hey, wait for me!" Toadette exclaimed as she dashed right after Dixie, managing to catch up due to being a small fast character.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Cheep Cheep Beach, Birdo was relaxing on the sand near the Lighthouse, sighing as she was enjoying herself. However, that wouldn't last, as the pink Blooper floated right above her, accidentally letting out ink on her. It didn't help that Dixie and Toadette also ran on top of the pink dinosaur's stomach, injuring her gut.

"Oww! Hey!" Birdo exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips, an angered look on her face, which was black from the ink. "What's the big idea, huh!? I'm trying to have a relaxing time and not only do I get ink on my face, but you two step on me too! The nerve of you people!"

"There's no time to talk!" Dixie exclaimed as she noticed the pink Blooper hijacking a small boat, pointing at it. "That squid that inked you is evil and is going to do nasty things!"

"Yeah! We gotta stop it!" Toadette exclaimed as she flailed her arms about, panicking.

Birdo sighed as she closed her eyes, placing her left hand on her forehead. "I know I'm going to regret joining you two on what likely is a stupid quest... but what the hell." Shrugging, she then pulled out a bigger but still relatively small boat, colored pink and themed after Birdo herself, with the boat being chucked into the sea as Dixie and Toadette observed the boat, then glanced at each other. Birdo pulled the two younger girls on board, and together, the pink girls set chase after the pink Blooper, who was heading north towards a certain mainland...


	2. Chapter 2

The pink colored Blooper continued to sprint away with chaos on its mind as Birdo, Toadette, and Dixie Kong were all determined to stop the squid from doing any real harm. Having arrived at the shore of the Coconut Mall, the speedy pink Blooper chuckled as it turned to the pink girls.

"Have fun catching me in here, dorks!" The pink Blooper exclaimed as it squirted all three of the chicks with black ink, speeding into the Coconut Mall itself and squirting the Miis, Piantas, and Nokis that were present inside. "You'll never catch me alive!"

Jumping out of the boat they were riding in and into the sea, the girls wiped the ink off their face as they chased after the pink blooper, with Toadette being the fastest as they all ran up the escalator leading up, only to slip on the ink as they tumbled back down the escalator, landing on their backs.

"D'oh! That mean blooper is a conniving spitter!" Toadette remarked as she glanced at her back. "Just great! Now I'm gonna need a new diaper!"

"_...Ewww!_" Dixie remarked as she shuddered, shaking her head as she stood up, jumping up and down. "Forget about it, we need to get that squid, and teach her a lesson!"

"Actually, it doesn't have a gender." Birdo stated as she cracked her fists. "But you're right in that we need to catch that Blooper. Come on!"

"_Gross!_" Toadette and Dixie stated, with Birdo groaning in annoyance as she shot plain white eggs in both of the younger girls' faces.

After the chit chat, the three girls were in the air, Dixie spinning her blonde hair and Toadette spinning her pink pigtails as Birdo held onto their arms, spotting the pink Blooper spraying ink at the Miis trying to enjoy their time in the outdoor garden in the center of the mall. Birdo began shooting eggs at the Blooper, who only got hit by one of them as it moaned in disgust.

"Yuck! I don't like this yolk!" The Blooper stated as it spin around, firing off ink everywhere as it glanced at the trio of pink girls. "You want me, you're gonna have to keep up the pace!"

The quick blooper took off with great speed, with the girls flying after it as they headed into the parking lot to the eastern direction, the blooper breaking through the windows as Birdo kept firing eggs down at it, causing several dents on the rooftop of the various different colored cars owned by several annoyed Miis, of which they also got egged on, and if not, inked in the face.


End file.
